


#021 Frente a frente

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: -Queda…La mirada de Stiles es triste pero segura al dar su respuesta.-Ya nada queda.





	#021 Frente a frente

La lluvia cae fuerte fuera de los tribunales, repiqueteando contra las ventanas y creando un ambiente aun más frio y tenso del que se percibía en la habitación horas antes entre los presentes. 

Solo la entrada del abogado logra romper la atmosfera pero no por ello dejan de mirarse fijamente. 

El abogado, deja el folder sobre la mesa al darse cuenta que ninguno de los presentes logra quitarse la mirada de encima y que ni siquiera voltean a verlo cuando les habla. 

-Solo deben de poner su firma en la parte inferior de la hoja, donde aparecen sus nombres, y estarán legalmente separados. 

Es como si se dijeran mil cosas a la vez pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. 

Algunas veces ha visto esa mirada en las parejas que llevan años de casados, pero es algo atípico de una pareja que parecía tan estable, como la mayoría de las otras, que están a punto de firmar los papeles de divorcio. 

John se retira sin decir una palabra más, el ambiente es demasiado pesado esta para él. 

El segundero corre en el reloj sin detenerse ni brincarse un segundo. Pudieron haber sido horas, días, semanas, meses o años. No importaba, pero tan solo fueron minutos. 

Stiles, con sus 43 años cumplidos, toma todo el autocontrol que no ha tenido en su vida entera y lo focaliza en ese momento para no llorar y no quebrarse. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. 

A pesar de estar prácticamente en los 50 a Derek, Stiles le parece tan guapo como el primer día que lo vio junto a Scott en el bosque de Beacon Hills, hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero eso no es algo que puedas decir cuando estas a punto de divorciarte. 

La esperanza nace y muere en los ojos de Derek en menos de un microsegundo. Le encantaría poder decir algo, a su mente vuelve una y otra vez el beso que se dieron en el baño de los juzgados, una locura y casi a la fuerza. Pero ya no son tan jóvenes como lo eran antes, no hay palabras bonitas que puedan arreglar esto. 

Todo estaba roto desde el principio. 

-Queda… 

La última esperanza humana en su máximo exponente. El lobo retorciéndose al saber que ha perdido a su compañero. 

La mirada de Stiles es triste pero segura al dar su respuesta. 

-Ya nada queda.


End file.
